Wake Up Call
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Quien diablos eres, para decir que nunca tendríamos que haberlo echo?. Despierta a la llamada, te atrape en la mañana con otro en mi cama. Y no soy bueno si me traicionas. One-shoot GaaMatsu. Continuación Harder to Breathe, pequeño contenido Lemmon.


Nota: Este es el quinto One-Shoot de la colección _History About GaaMatsu_. Tienes que haber leído los One-Shoot's anteriores para poder entender, puedes encontrarlos entre mis historias y en mi _Profile_ encontraras una guía con el orden el cual debes leerlos.

**Wake up Call:**

_Mordió sus labios con fuerza, como si pretendiera arrancárselos. Podía sentir sus manos pasando por su cintura, se sentía bien, aunque no era como lo haría el. Pensaba disfrutar de esto, claro que sí._

_Y no gemiría su nombre._

_Y no tocaría el cielo de la misma manera._

_No quería, no lo haría._

_Sintió sus labios mordidos sobre su cuello, mientras las dos fuertes manos descendían a sus piernas. Pasó las manos por su torso, sí que se sentiría bien._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, para descubrirse donde jamás se creyó. ¿Qué _mierda_ había hecho?

Sintió la tranquila respiración femenina a su lado y se giró de inmediato.

"No… ¡No!"

¿Por qué era tan idiota? Había dejado caerse en la tentación. Se sujetó la cabeza mientras distintos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo acostarse con una extraña? ¿Cómo pudo tener sexo con aquella mujer, pensando en Matsuri?

Era mucho más que un idiota.

Se levantó con ira, tomando su ropa de camino hacia el baño del reservado motel.

_La fría pared contra su espalda hacia un grandioso contraste contra el cuerpo caliente que la presionaba. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, sabia que el quería hacerlo…sabia que ella necesitaba una forma de venganza._

_Podría sonar cruel, podría sonar patético._

_Pero sabía que no había nada más patético que escucharlo a él gemir su nombre, mientras tocaba a otra._

_Y mas que por venganza era por debilidad, no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba saciarse y debía admitir que su antiguo maestro había tenido una buena idea._

_Ella podía jugar el mismo juego. También pensaría en él, pero claro, no lo admitiría._

Salió del baño, aun sintiéndose furioso. Miró una vez mas a la falsa rubia durmiendo en aquella cama. No sabía su nombre, su edad o si antes la había visto.

"Genial, esto no podría ir peor"

Pensó con fastidio, al tiempo que salía por una ventana.

Caminaba por la aldea, pisando fuerte. No estaba respondiendo a los saludos que los aldeanos le daban aquella mañana. Solo tenía cabeza para los recuerdos mezclados de la noche que había tenido y la primera vez que había estado con su alumna.

Iba a volverse loco.

Entró a su torre, ignorando los ancianos del concejo que lo saludaban.

—Gaara —Llamó una conocida voz, a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él, girándose.

—No llegaste a dormir anoche —Dijo el marionetista, con renuencia.

—Vaya Kankuro, si no me lo dices jamás me habría dado cuenta —Lo miró con fastidio y siguió su camino. No estaba de humor. Si seguía así su cabeza estallaría. Saludos, reclamos, moteles, Matsuri, gemidos, cambio de maestro, soledad, necesidad, orgullo, placer, sexo, estupidez, mas soledad, mas necesidad.

Subió los pisos hacia su oficina con cansancio, no sabría que hacer si la chica rubia volvía a aparecer.

Aceleró el paso, sin ver alrededor pero sin chocar con nada.

Necesitaba encerrarse en su oficina y pensar, era todo lo que podía hacer.

—_Mhmm_…Mat-su-ri.

Gaara frenó en seco.

_Acaricio su torso con cuidado, se tomaría su tiempo en esto. Su respiración era más acelerada que la de ella. Besó con cuidado su cuello y siguió bajando. Era bastante parecido a lo que el Kage solía hacer. Este pensamiento la hizo temblar, __imaginando al pelirrojo acorralándola de esa forma._

_No podía evitarlo. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo amaba._

_Acarició un poco mas el torso del shinobi, esta vez tocando directamente su piel, besando su cuello._

—_Mhmm…Mat-su-ri —Dejó salir en un jadeo cortado, acariciando el interior de sus muslos._

Miró hacia el siguiente corredor.

Un shinobi tenía acorralada a Matsuri contra una pared. "No". Ella metía sus manos bajo su camisa. "No". El estaba jadeando. "No". Ella su cuello estaba besando. "¡No!". El sus muslos estaba tocando. "¡NO!".

La furia contenida explotó. Nadie la tocaría, nadie la besaría. No podían hacerlo. Lo mataría.

—¡Matsuri!

Ella despertó a la llamada, fijando su mirada en la encolerizada de su antiguo sensei.

La arena se precipito hacia aquel joven, estampándolo contra los ladrillos en el final del corredor.

Matsuri gritó, asombrada.

El shinobi se tambaleó y Gaara avanzó.

—Déjalo en paz —Matsuri se coloco frente a el, impidiendo su paso—. ¡Déjalo!

—No —Respondió el, sin verla—. Lo matare.

—¿¡Porque deberías hacerlo?! —Exclamó, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas. Aun no podía creer lo que el Kage estaba haciendo.

—Te estaba tocando —Explicó, apretando los puños, sus ojos centellaron con deseo de sangre.

—Pero tu ayer te estabas acostando con otra —Dejo salir ella, deteniéndose—. Ayer la tocabas y gemías mi nombre…

Gaara dejó de avanzar y la miro con frialdad. Lo había visto en aquel callejón. Pudo ver en sus ojos la ira, la confusión.

Miró al infeliz que se tambaleaba al final del corredor.

Después se encargaría de él.

Tomó una mano de Matsuri, con fuerza, y empezó a arrastrarla hacia otro lugar, hacia el siguiente corredor.

No oía sus quejas, estaba viviendo una cruda emoción. No pensaba responder a sus preguntas y no seria nada bueno después de ella haberle _traicionado_.

Por fin la soltó, cuando estuvieron en la oscuridad del siguiente corredor.

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada —Escupió ella, con fastidio—. Lo que paso entre nosotros jamás debió ocurrir.

Gaara se acercó a ella, fijando su mirada sobre sus ojos, intimidándola por un largo momento.

—¿Quién diablos eres, para decir que nunca debimos acostarnos?

—Solo piensas en eso —Matsuri arrugo el entrecejo—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso llevaste la cuenta de los orgasmos?

Gaara la tomó de ambas muñecas, empujándola contra una pared.

—Para mí siempre fue mas que eso —Ella dejó caer su mirada—. Pero tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

—¡Si necesitaste amor, entonces pide amor! —Dijo con voz aterrorizante, a su oído—. ¡Habría podido dar amor!

—¡Nunca lo hiciste cuando te di el mío!

—¡Ahora pienso tomar amor! —Juntó sus frentes, aun acorralándola.

—¿Y que se supone que sigue? —Pregunto, con malvado sarcasmo.

—No digas ni una palabra —Le dijo, justo antes de juntar sus labios con fuerza.

Ella había despertado a su llamado. La había visto con otro, frente a sus narices. ¿No pensaba estar mas tras el?

"No lo creo…" Pensó, mordiendo sus labios.

La había visto, siendo acariciada, sin ninguna advertencia. No iba a permitirlo, por eso había atacado al desgraciado shinobi.

Habría sangrado para hacerla feliz, no tenia por que actuar de esa manera. Lo estaba bateando en su propio juego, ahora lo veía estando con otro, oyendo los jadeos que ella le hacia producir, no lo permitiría.

El beso era feroz, era una extraña forma de reclamarse todo lo que sentían. Era una agresiva y desesperada forma de pelea.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando Gaara sintió los labios de Matsuri sangrar. Se separó solo un poco de ella y paso sus lengua por sus labios, limpiando el liquido carmesí de ellos. Matsuri tembló al sentir este roce.

Todo este tiempo lo había estado haciendo mal. ¿En que pensaba?

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, sin el resentimiento de la vez anterior. Ambos eran débiles ante el otro, ambos se dejarían caer en la tentación.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**Canción escuchada: **Wake Up Call — Maroon 5.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto junto con sus personajes son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto-sama. A su vez la canción "Wake Up Call" es una obra musical creada por el grupo Maroon 5, yo solo tome la letra de la misma para inspirarme.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno mis queridas amantes del GaaMatsu, regreso con la continuación de la colección "History about GaaMatsu" (Así le puse a la colección de One-Shoot's, es una especie de burla hacia el titulo del primer álbum de Maroon 5, llamado "Songs about Jane") ¿Qué puedo decir? Escribir aun Gaara celoso, molesto y posesivo es grandioso. No lo había escrito antes porque no tenia la inspiración, necesitaba estar molesta para hacerlo. Pero hoy llegué de un animo de perros y a mi amigo se le ocurrió que seria bueno que hoy lo escribiera y tras leer algo que me saco de mis casillas me puse a escribir y el resultado, debo admitir, me encantó.

Espero sus review's y esta colección va para largo, lo aseguro.

Un vez mas, inundado el mundo de GaaMatsu.

**Wake Up Call**: Despierta a la llamada.


End file.
